


✔✔

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober, shoehorned prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Jason gets a new phone. Things escalate quickly.





	✔✔

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
> Day 10: flowing

Jason was in bed. He had been in bed for a couple of hours, still awake. The stress of his exams finally lifting from his shoulders, the tension leaving his body. So, naturally, he then found himself absentmindedly rubbing his bulge over his pants. He had heroically gone a whole two weeks without jerking off, he hadn't seen Piper in a couple of days now, and he now had nothing else to do; so what happened next was sort of inevitable.

Jason pulled out his dick, gave it a few good tugs and, before he could actually think about it, took a picture of it with his brand-new phone. Aware of just how poor the general quality of dick pics was, he looked at his and was quickly satisfied with it. That was one nice camera. 

He typed P on the search bar of his newly imported contact list, tapped the name, wrote a "hey." and sent the picture on its merry way. 

He put the phone down beside him. Disbelieving laughter rose up from his chest, soon followed by a cold dread in his stomach.

So, he was one of those douchebags now? Sure, Piper and he had sexted a lot before but there hadn’t been pictures or anything, and sure, they had been wanting to "escalate things" for a while now; but Piper hadn't even seen the Real Thing, like, _live_. Was that bad etiquette? Was it better to ease her (and him) into it like this?

A minute passed. He still had his hand wrapped around his now flaccid penis. He felt like the biggest idiot, probably looked like one too.

An idea came to him. He cursed himself for not thinking of it immediately. He took his phone and went to quickly delete the shameful pic from the conversation. He prayed the time limit in the messaging app hadn't elapsed yet.

A series of revelations hit him in quick succession:

The message was marked as Read.

The recipient was online.

The online recipient wasn't Piper.

 

He sat up, almost jumping off the bed. The cold dread in his stomach exploded to fill up his entire being. Icy shame was now flowing through his veins. He almost dropped the phone to the floor. 

The profile pics hadn't loaded yet when he first had sent the message. He had mis-tapped and the gray circles in their place hadn't clued him in. But now the pic was there and both it and the name next to it were decidedly not Piper's.

He had sent a dick pic to Percy Jackson.

He stared, completely frozen, at the profile pic of a guy giving a thumbs up underwater. His heart began to hammer loudly in his chest. After almost half a minute his hand unfroze enough for him to type a fast and desperate "OH SHIT SORRY."

Percy was cool, right? He had a couple of classes with him and had always liked him. They had had pleasant and friendly conversations. He had an invitation for his end-of-exams party next weekend.

His mind was assaulted by images of his own junk plastered all over campus and social media. 

No, Percy _was_ cool. He felt this very strongly somehow. He needed to.

His phone vibrated on his hand, and this time he did jump off the bed. He was sure he would've been dead by now if he had a heart condition or something.

He glanced at the screen. Three messages in a row.

> Soooo not for me then?  
>  Pity i was already preppin the big guy to return the favor  
>  Hahaha it's all cool man

His soul returned to his body at the sight of that last "man." The teasing fit Percy's humor when it really was all cool. 

He started to type again:

> sorry. really.  
>  but hey don't stop on my account ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was the kind of reply he would've given to him in an everyday conversation. Not that he went showing him his dick on the regular or anything. It was just easy for him to fall into Percy's rhythm.

He relaxed some more. The worst that would come off it was probably a couple more jokes later in person, and thankfully in private. He’d even started distractedly imagining what exactly Percy would say, and his own responses, when his phone vibrated again. 

He was now staring at a picture of a dick. It took to his suddenly numb mind a couple of seconds to recognize it as such but yep, that's what it was: a dick very much not his own. 

A moment later he noticed the caption:

> Careful what you wish for haha

Through the shock, he found himself to be… not unhappy. 

Hours later, their conversation had flowed all through the night. Jason couldn’t wait for that party now.

 


End file.
